Half Princess
by passwordrawr
Summary: a combo of FT and Half prince. Natsu is tired of hearing from his sister that a girl's life is harder than a guy's. Join him on his adventure through the virtual reality game Second Life, where he meets funny, quirky characters, fights deadly monsters... and MAYBE falls in love. (Let's face it - NALU.) 1st fanfic, reviews are appreciated... taking ideas and thoughts. Beta reader?
1. The Beginning

A/N: The setting is a futuristic city, where our main character is living... Pairings are Nalu, Gale, Rowen, Gruvia. More to be added, combo of FT and a manga called Half Prince. Credits to Bookworm, who introduced me to Half Prince. I own neither Half Prince or FT, so I only own the story. I have school, so I aim for one chap per week. Bother Bookworm-Chan for more! By Passwordrawr.

Natsu ran his hands through his pink locks in frustration. He had just finished arguing against his sister, Wendy, over whether it was harder to be a girl or a boy. Of course, his mom HAD to join in, resulting in his loss of the debate. (No one could argue against his mom, she could twist her words into whatever she wanted to.)  
His point was that girls had fanboys that would fall in love with them, and shower them with anything they wanted. Gifts, money, et cetera. They could sit back while others did things for him. Wendy had countered by saying the same thing about boys and their fangirls. Since neither side backed down, the argument was slowing to a standstill, until Grandine, his mom, jumped in and ruined Natsu's reasons.  
He sighed, realizing that he probably would have lost anyway. He turned to a shiny package, which contained the virtual reality game Second Life. The ultra realistic game was Natsu's new obsession, considering he preordered it the second it was revealed last year at the game conference. It had just arrived, so he tore the package open. The passing breeze, chirping birds, and the feeling of grass beneath your feet was said to feel 99% as real as life! He grinned, remembering that he had challenged Wendy to see who would be better in Second Life. The loser would have to do the winner's chores for a week, and pay up ten dollars. It wasn't much, but the satisfaction of victory made up for it.  
He plugged the system in and booted the program, joining the server and was met with a black, empty space. His first thoughts were: "I broke it already?!"Natsu was greeted by a flash of light, and a beautiful red-haired girl appeared in front of him, making him jump and squeak. (although he would never admit it. "Holy ****!"

The dark void suddenly filled with a huge selection of avatars.  
"Okairii! Welcome to Second Life!" The red haired girl flashed a dazzling smile and Natsu couldn't help but grin back. "Here at the character stage, you may select your avatar's appearance. First, your race. Choose from a beast, elf, human, and fairy. Then you can choose your physical features."  
The various figures swirled around Natsu, making him feel dizzy (and slightly nauseous, because of his motion sickness)

"Jotto Mate! Hold on! You're going too fast! Can I just see myself as a human and an elf? The red-haired lady obliged him, 2 humanoid figures appeared in front of him as the rest faded from existence . He scrunched his face up for a while, scrutinizing the details and, after a while, said, "Can I see myself as a girl?" The redhead tilted her head slightly. "Second Life does not allow gender changes. However, for being the first preorder, I will inform my superiors. The girl vanished, as Natsu realized that the girl must be a Game Master, even though he thought she was an NPC. (Non Player Character)  
Moments later, the redhead returned with the words, "Your wish has been granted, lucky one. Here are your new choices."  
The elf and human were replaced with new, female versions. "30% prettier, or 30% uglier?" the girl asked with a straight face.

"30% prettier obviously!" Natsu retorted. "Very well, here is the result." Natsu gasped when the new changes were applied. He couldn't resist the urge to blush as he stared at the avatar. The GM's face lit up as she started adding details like eye color and eyebrows He thought that she looked like a hair stylist or a fashion specialist, applying make-up and fixing hair.. Natsu started to protest and try to stop her, but was silenced by a deadly glare and black aura from the redhead. She stopped, and showed off the final edition of his avatar, as Natsu suddenly had a realization again.  
"Wait, what happens when I die? The game isn't THAT short, is it?"  
"You'll resurrect at the starting town, Hargeon. You'll lose a level and a percentage of your money as a penalty, of course." She replied smoothly.

Once she was finished with her speech, she pushed Natsu onto a circle that seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Now, to begin your journey in Second Life!" This will start the game for you."  
He started to protest that he didn't have - or get- any choice in his appearance, when she interrupted and said, "PM me to receive some bonuses! You'll wake up in the starting town in a few seconds. Oh, I almost forgot! My in-game name is Titania." She gave Natsu a final grin before his world went white.

I have SO MANY ideas.  
VERY short and cliffy beginning... I probably will update again soon this week. (Or edit)  
To: BBQatmidnight: any advice?  
To: pokemonsky1999: MAKE FUN OF MY SPELLING! (and laugh about it)  
Till next time!

EDITED: 3/22

SO MUCH LEFT OUT! I hope this is better... oh, and the plot won't actually start for a while... I have to explain stuff, and go through the Half Prince tutorial arc thingy. After, this will quickly become a true FT fic, going through the arcs of FT (in Second Life!)


	2. Hargeon

Soooo... thanks for the reviews.

OtakuThatIsMe, ikr? go to Bookworm for the Lucy version.

BBQ, waiting for that pm!

anon1409 - here you go... I'll try. Weekends will have updates.

Natsu woke up, sprawled out on his stomach, in the middle of the town square. Opening his eyes and rubbing his sore side, he realized he was getting strange stares from the other players in the town. "So pretty..." He could hear the murmurs and whispers from the crowd that quickly gathered. He ignored the envious glances from the girls and the lustful looks the boys had in their eyes. "What's with these people?" He thought as he got up and glared back at the gathered people. The crowd slowly dispersed, offset by his fiery behavior. He grumbled, and set off to find a place to look at his reflection, and maybe fight a few mobs. (monsters)

In the fields outside the town, he admired his reflection in the stream flowing through a slight dip in the rolling sea of grass. "If I met myself in real life, I bet I would have a nosebleed, he mused. As he daydreamed, he felt a sting on his leg, and leaped up, crying out in pain.  
He spun around, and a round slime flew through the air, landing a few feet away. "YOU were the one biting me! Feel my wrath!"

He proceeded to beat the slime senseless with stomps and mercilessly smacking the small slime around. After a few seconds, it faded and the words: "You defeated a flesh-eating slime!" 25 experience earned! Loot: Small Knife, Small pouch." appeared in the air. A screen of his stats and information popped up and he noticed that he was almost leveled up just from one slime. "Killing monsters isn't that hard!" he thought as he heard a rustle next to him. He stared in to the eyes of a small group of slimes, and he ran, yelling, "I'm not readyyyyy!"

**Exactly 2 hours later...**

"Whew! After all those slimes, I'm finally level ten! I can get my job (or class, like knight, warrior, mage, priest, etc.) now! Except... how do I choose my job?" He looked around the town, exploring the streets, and eventually ended up at a shop. "Where do I go to change my job?" he asked the NPC store clerk.

The clerk looked at him, then said, "This is a shop, not some guide for newbies!" He waved Natsu off, as he turned around to the back of the store.

"Hey! Aren't you an NPC?! Do your job properly!"

"You aren't buying anything so it's not my job to help you!" The pair continued to argue, not noticing the group of people entering.

"Ano... (um or excuse me) You wanted to change jobs?" A white-haired girl and her team stood next to the feuding player and NPC.

"Uhhhh... Y-yes..." Natsu replied. He lowered his head, hoping that they wouldn't see his face and attack him like the rest of the town did.

"What class do you want to change to? We might be able to help you." The girl asked... helpfully.

"I want to be a warrior..." mumbled Natsu, lowering his head further.

"Oh that's pretty easy. All you need is 10 wolf fangs! We were about to grind (kill a monster over and over for their loot. Also known as farming) wolves now. You can tag along, but you should buy some healing potions before going. Meet us at the west entrance to Hargeon if you're interested."

"Thank you..." There _are_ angels on earth, he thought as he turned to the shopkeeper and said, "I'd like ten healing potions, PLEASE." He growled that last word, irritated by the NPC's behavior.

"Arigato, (thanks) I'll get it for you momentarily, please wait for a second." He ducked in to the storage spaces and came back with the order. "500 bronze coins!" (order of currency: Bronze, silver, gold, crystal)

**At the west entrance...**

"There you are!" Natsu waved to his new friends, as they stared back, sweatdropping at his appearance.

"Why is a girl like you wearing a mask?" They questioned.

"I-it uh... increased my defense, so I bought it..." He replied, not looking any of them in the eyes. I definitely don't want to attacked by a crowd again because of my appearance, he thought. He shuddered at the thought, remembering the crazy looks in the crowd's eyes.

"Okay! Let me introduce myself. I am a Take Over mage, Snow Rose. (A/N and here is where the FT comes to take over... Guess which Strauss this is.) She was white-haired, and was wearing a dress the same color as her hair. A few blue patterns ran up and down the sides.

"I am Purple Flare, a Fire mage." He had purple hair, a thing Natsu didn't realize people had. (I suck at clothes description. Imagine his outfit after timeskip.)

"I am Beast Arm, and I am OTOKO! (MAN!) He towered over Natsu, and he could see the rippling muscles in his arm. Wow, compared to him in real life, I have zero muscle...

"He is a Take Over mage like me, and we are siblings, Rose whispered into Natsu's ear. If he though about it, he could see the familial similarities.

"And I am Demon, a priest!" Natsu sweatdropped at his, looking at the last member of the team, which looked nothing like a demon. In fact, Natsu thought she looked like an angel, and noticed that she also looked like the other two white-haired players.

"So, are you related to them also?" Natsu gestured to Rose and Beast Arm, to which she nodded.

"What's your name?" Natsu froze. He hadn't thought of a name yet! Well... he looked at himself. He was in a dress, which looked as if it were made of the finest silk, and he thought he looked good, so he said, "I'm Princess... and I don't have a job like I told you."

They nodded, and began to walk to the forest off the main road into Hargeon, where they could grind the wolves. "Yosh! Time to fight!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air, grinning at his new friends.

A/N: I'm going to try the italicized thoughts next time, unless you don't want me to.

Review! Hopefully a new chapter on Wednesday.


	3. Titania (behold my excuses!)

Soooooo... I am in school. I have tests. I have homework. I have no time for this. T_T HOWEVER! DEMO!

Here is a small chapter for you guys that are actually reading this. FIRE EMBLEM AWAKENING - I WANT IT. Such a good game.

Bookworm-Chan, WHERE ARE YOU?! T_T

GoldenRoseTanya: what is it with you and OOOOH's? I've seen you do that a LOT. Oooooooooooohhh back.

anyways.

"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Natsu's scream echoed in the forest, as he was being chased by a wolf. The mob growled and ran after Natsu, who was still running and screaming his head off.

The others sweatdropped, yelling words of... encouragement, shall we say.

"You aren't a OTOKO (MAN) if you can't beat a wolf!" (guess who.)

"Do your best! Ganbaru!" Demon and Rose cheered.

"Impressive. You have to be fast to outrun a wolf." Purple Flare noticed.

Of course, Natsu tripped on a stone lying on the grass as soon as he said that. The wolf struck, biting on Natsu's side, making him screech with pain. "So that's how you want to do this, teme... (bastard) A deadly aura surrounded him, as his eyes glowed dangerously (A/N: TOO MANY "AS HE _") He drew his knife and slashed at the wolf, who whimpered and backed away slightly. "TAKE THIS!" He plunged his knife into the wolf's body, pushing it down until the whole blade was buried into it's back. "Congratulations! You have defeated Forest Wolf. 10 experience earned. Loot: Quest item (wolf fang) The words popped up and the wolf fizzled out like a hologram.

Natsu growled, a feral sound escaping his throat, as he spied another wolf just outside of the clearing they were in. He sped towards it, in an apparent blood trance. "Looks like he snapped," the group muttered.

**Approximately 10 wolves later...**

"MANLY!" Beast arm yelled.

"Skillful, to be able to kill wolves in one hit." Added Purple Flare.

"Suge!" (awesome) Rose smiled.

Natsu, now covered with the virtual blood of the wolves, grinned. "I never thought that grinding wolves could be satisfying..."

The others gasped, gazing upon his figure, which seemed to shine on its own, a gory picture that still seemed... majestic, in a way. "Who dies next?" Natsu spun the knife in his hands around, skillfully catching it in a back grip.

"A blood elf... Who would've thought?" Demon murmured, gaining a confused stare from her companions. "A type of elf that has insane battle prowess. They're very rare and it's said that the more blood they spill, the stronger they get. People say that they are berserkers, battle hungry warriors who fight just for the heck of it." Demon shook her head. "I hope Princess isn't like that."

They gazed at Natsu, now seeing him in a new light.

**A short time later...**

"Thanks for helping me!" Natsu waved to the group. "I'm going to change jobs at the local tavern."

"Byeeee!" Rose waved back, the rest of the group packing their stuff and preparing to leave. "Let's grind monsters again someday!"

"Sure!" Natsu dasged to the tavern, handing his wolf fangs to the tavern keeper. "So fast!" He exclaimed, pocketing the quest items. "Good job, miss. Now to change your job." A magical light shimmered around Natsu, a magic circle appearing beneath his feet. His clothes morphed, becoming more like light armor, although they were still heavily decorated and bright. A new white scarf, with a checkered pattern was wrapped around his neck. (you know what it looks like)

"New items received!" The words popped up in front of him, startling him. He opened his pouch and reached in, grabbing a smooth surface inside. He tugged on it, and brought out a intricately designed blade, with a hilt and pommel that seemed to be made of dragon scales, and a silver blade with runes running down the flat side, as well as a slightly pinkish tinge to it, like his own "salmon" hair. (A/N: I'm an idiot. Natsu's avatar looks like a cross of Lucy and Erza, but with a smaller chest, (lol) pink hair, and Natsu's teeth (and grin!) ...IMAGINE NASHI. I believe in her!)

"Crimson Lotus: ATK Boost I, Fire Essence. ATK +10 AGI +2 SKL +2" The words were displayed in the open air.  
New skills: Inferno Slash, Fire Dragon's Blade.

"Whoa..." Natsu breathed, admiring his new looks and equipment. "I'm almost an all new person," he grinned.

Natsu felt someone approach him. _Who is that? _"HAAAAAA!" Natsu was sent flying into the wall, cracking it and almost bringing the tavern down.

"OWWWWWWW! ITE! (IT HURTS!) WHO DID THAT TO ME!?" He was answered by a flurry of swift kicks and punches, hearing a girl's voice say: "I told you to PM me! And what did you do? Ignore me! Feel the punishment of having to make me walk all the way here!"

Natsu groaned and sat up, holding his now sore body. "Wait, who are you?" A redheaded girl stood above him, seemingly furious. A vein popped out on her head, as she stomped her foot on the floor. "You... don't KNOW WHO I AM?! Are you being serious?! And WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING A MASK? If I hadn't been there when your avatar was made, I would've never recognized you!" She stopped mid rant, catching her breath and gaining a more composed look. "I am Titania!"

"Titania?" Natsu repeated, confused. "Wait a second. Aren't you a Game Ma-" He was interrupted by her slamming her foot into his stomach. His wind cut off, he doubled over, gasping for air and in pain.

"If ANYONE heard that, I'll make sure you are DEAD before tomorrow," she growled. "I'm a HIDDEN GM. That means no one knows. I'm like a normal player, except I report to the higher-ups."

"Isn't that unfair? You have higher authority!" Natsu frowned, getting back up and clutching his stomach.

"Yeah right! Even IF I'm a GM, I don't get a SINGLE benefit from it," she yelled. He sweatdropped. _If you don't want people to know, why are you yelling? I better not tell her that, or I might be killed..._

"Soooo... why are you looking for me then?"

She smirked, a devilish smile that sent chills up Natsu's spine. "No reason, why do you ask?"

"I-I was j-just curious..." His voice trailed off nervously.

"Good. I don't like nosy people who like to pry in to other's lives. Now since we're a team, let's go and grind some monsters!" She dragged poor Natsu along with her.

"Since when are we a team, though?!"

"We are a team now. Why? You aren't thinking of REFUSING, are you?" Her tone had a threatening edge to it, so Natsu gulped and said, "Yes m'am!"

_Guess__ I have to get used to her bossy nature..._ He cleared his thought and asked,"So what class are you? A mage? A warrior like me?"

She shook her head. "None of those. I'm a knight. Isn't it obvious?"

Now that she mentioned it, he looked at her and noticed she was wearing armor. A metal breastplate with a cross design, a dark blue skirt, and combat boots. An ornate sheathed blade completed her outfit.

"Ohhhhh." Natsu felt like a big idiot. "So how do you fight?"

"I'm really good with all kinds of weapons, but mostly I'm a close range fighter. My armor helps me take a lot of hits, and I can switch between sets for added effects. She glanced at a nearby slime, pulling out her sword at skillfully slicing the mob up, and with a graceful flourish, she sheathed her blade once more. "Any more questions?" She asked, flipping her fiery red hair, as Natsu gulped and shook his head. "All right, now to get you leveled up here." We can grind on the wolves, and eventually move up, but you're low leveled, so will stick with wolves. Now let's get going before it gets dark." She flashed a smile at Natsu, and he nodded and pulled out his own sword. _All right sis, let's see you catch up now!_

A/N: SOOOO HARD... ONLY ON THE 1st chapter of the actual manga! I have 2 of the team! ARRRRRGGH! Tired... Review?_  
_

I'll work on a chap tomorrow... and if you're lucky I will post it. :)


	4. Motivations

So I hate people who do this. But... 100 views... 7 reviews. -_-

That and I'm sidetracked and tired. FE is taking my life.

My muse is not here. Not writers block or hiatus, though.

Give me ideas! Review and criticize! Offer things to me! Say, I want this to happen! PM me!

Here's a VERY SHORT preview.

_"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Natsu gasped. A giant, open beer hall, as big as a cathedral. A bustling barmaid, a job board, hundreds upon hundreds of people, laughing, joking, fighting. He could feel the warm, safe waves the guild gave off. It was like home, he mused, remembering his own happy memories with Wendy and his parents. "Who the hell are you?" Natsu turned towards the annoyed voice, feeling irritated. _

_"None of your damn business!" He burst into flames, surprising several nearby people, as well as himself. _I didn't know I could do that..._ "A fire wizard? Well, can you melt my ice?" The person he was talking to took his fist and punched into his palm. The temperature dropped several degrees, mist appearing near them. _

_"You wanna go? Be my guest." Natsu cockily grinned, and motioned with his now blazing hands for his opponent to make a move._

Line. How do I make one? -

_The team fought as one. Even Natsu didn't argue, as their synchronized attacks landed, one after another, becoming an onslaught of deadly power. Flame, condensed by his power, exploded with devastating force. Icy weapons flew through the air, releasing pure frozen energy. They shattered, freezing the air itself in a spiked icicle shape, still ice cold despite the heat from the flames. The enemy responded. Iron blades cut though the air, shredding through their defenses easily. A mini tidal wave consumed Titania, as Natsu was blown back by wind, invisible magic that controlled the very space around him. Flames danced on the barren ground, but only for a little moment before the stone beneath them became another one of the enemies' weapons. "Damnit!" They gave no quarter, and fought on, not faltering for a moment._

_"We can do this!" Natsu yelled, before getting blown back onto his butt. "Don't give in!"_

:3 teasy teasy. I'm going to start another fic soon. Not FT, sadly, because I wouldn't be able to stand it.

Google Translate sucks. :( I need a Japanese translator.

"私達の絆を持っています。わたしのなかま私を強くする。私はフェアリーテイル魔どうし。"

: ) easily the least effort put in so far.


	5. Fairy Tail

So Bookworm-Chan is just grounded. I was really worrying. I lied about posting this chap last week.

I am thinking about making a one-shot/short story collection, of Nalu, Gruvia, Rowen, Jerza... Gale, uh... Mira... Freed, I think.

Review for this story and send in subjects for these one-shots, please. : ) You guys are awesome. I am planning a Dragonslayer sibling fluff thing, and a Fire Emblem awakening of Chrom/FeMU. Support and let me know your thoughts.

Oh and I reply to reviews, so check your PM's.

Let's see, where am I?

Oh yes. I CAN WRITE JAPANESE!

* * *

Tired from the hours spent slaying the various mobs in the area, Natsu and Titania cleaned the virtual blood off their clothes, the slain corpses of the beasts fading out like holograms on the bloodstained ground. "I wish the blood faded with them. It's so much of a hassle," Natsu grumbled.

"All part of the game's realism... I'm told that the corpses will remain there after the next patch." (Patches are like updates to online/new games. They change/add things to make it better) Titania wiped her blade clean on the grasses underfoot.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I hate the realism," Natsu grumbled.

"Complaining won't help," she frowned.

"It won't hurt either," he retorted. He checked his stats. "So I reached level 20 now. What else do I need to do?"

"You'll need to join a guild to go farther."

"Wait what? You never said anything about that! Why should I?"

"Joining a guild offers protection. Better job offers, a team, a group of people who can support you."

He found it pretty hard to argue with that, as much as he wanted to. It reminded him of his mother and sister, the countless petty arguments he had won and lost. Well mostly lost, but still... _Wait, w__hy am I thinking about that? _

He was brought back to reality (well, virtual reality) by a light tap on his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go. I know the perfect place for you."

Titania dragged him off into the town, towards a towering building near the outskirts of Hargeon. He was towed though the various streets at a quick pace. _Wait. I'm not motion sick like in real life__. YESSSS~!_ Of course, he started to feel queasy as Titania sped up, speedwalking to the other side of town. As they got closer to the guild, Natsu started to realize how ENORMOUS the building was. Titania pushed open the carved doors.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail," Titania said. Natsu gasped. A giant, open beer hall, as big as a cathedral. A bustling barmaid and counter, a job board full of requests, hundreds upon hundreds of people, laughing, joking, fighting. He could feel the warm, safe waves the guild gave off. It was like home, he mused, remembering his own happy memories with Wendy and his parents.

His thoughts were interrupted when a person yelled, "Who the hell are you?" Natsu turned towards the annoyed voice, he himself feeling irritated.

"None of your damn business!" He burst into flames, surprising several nearby people, as well as himself. _I didn't know I could do that... Now's not the time. _"A fire wizard? Well, can you melt my ice?" The person he was talking to took his fist and punched into his palm. The temperature dropped several degrees, mist appearing near them.

"You wanna go? Be my guest." Natsu cockily grinned, and motioned with his now blazing hands for his opponent to make a move. They then clashed, power radiating off their bodies, simultaneously dropping and raising the room temperature considerably. Their fists collided, releasing a blast of energy. Backing off, the stranger got into his pose again, creating razor-sharp lances of ice. Natsu pulled out his blade, lighting it on fire and readying his own stance. The people around them began to scatter, leaving the two combatants space to fight.

"Hah! Take this!" The stranger shouted.

**ICE MAKE: LANCE!**

Frozen lances impaled themselves on the floor, Natsu skillfully dodging them, weaving between them as he yelled, charging the mage.

**INFERNO SLASH!**

**ICE MAKE: SHIELD!**

A flaming arc of destruction met a sub-zero wall, both people struggling to find an opening.

"ENOUGH!" A metal fist met both fighters' faces, effectively ending the brawl and launching them into the opposite wall. "GRAY! STOP PICKING FIGHTS! PRINCESS! STOP GETTING INTO FIGHTS!" (A/N: Natsu = Princess, remember. He's a girl in the game.) Titania crossed her arms, huffing, "both of you are IMPOSSIBLE."

The two groaned, Natsu getting up and glaring at the ice mage, who, for some reason, suddenly had no shirt on.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU PERVERT!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT!"

"THEN EXPLAIN YOUR LACK OF A SHIRT!"

"CRAP!"

"Gray" ran off, presumably to find his shirt, while Natsu laughed and pointed at the frantic ice mage running around searching for a shirt.

"That was Gray. Resident Fairy Tail Ice mage, and one of the stronger members. I'm impressed you managed to hold up against him." Titania shot Natsu a curious look.

"That was nothing. Just a warm up." He smirked at the accidental joke he just made, then remarked, "I bet that droopy-eyed hentai is shaking in his boots because he fought me!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"Oh, so you heard me. You have better hearing than I thought."

"WHY YOU..."

"STOP FIGHTING! This is a new member, Princess. Don't give her a bad impression of the guild. And Princess, stop goading on Gray."

"Fine, fine," they growled, giving each other a death glare.

Titania dragged Natsu to the counter, signaling the for the barmaid. "Mira, I'd like to know if Master is here."

The lovely girl had beautiful white hair, that fell to her shoulders, blue eyes, like a lake, and was wearing a red dress with a pink bow.

_Wait, I think I've seen her before... _"You're Demon!" Natsu shouted, getting weird glances from the crowd around him.

"And you're Princess. Nice to meet you, again. So it's not an often occurence that Erza, the mighty Titania brings a new member. You must be quite the powerful player." Mira gave him a smile, then turned to her other customers,getting drinks and chatting up random visitors.

"Thanks... Erza?" Natsu raised an eyebrow, the redhead nodding in response.

"My name. Titania is a nickname... I honestly don't know where I got it from. Queen of Fairies, indeed." She shook her head. "I'm not a perfect person, nor am I close."

"Ah." Natsu sweatdropped.

"Well then, who do we have here?" Natsu turned around, trying to locate the sound. _Behind? Next to me? No... below? _He looked down to see an old man, barely half his height, smiling at him. "So you want to join the guild, eh? To join, you need only answer my simple question... what is the most important thing to you?"

The answer was automatic. "My family, and my friends... there's nothing that can compare!" Natsu blinked, not realizing his outburst until he had done it.

"Good..." The old man dipped his head and waved to Mira. "You are now officially a Fairy Tail member... Mira, would you give him the stamp?"

"Okay! Where do you want it, and what color?" She held up a stamp, with the Fairy insignia emblazoned on the bottom.

He thought for a moment, before replying, "Red, on my right arm."

Mira applied the stamp, pressing it against his arm, then pulling away to reveal the insignia on his arm. "It's magic, so you won't need to worry about it washing off."

Natsu nodded. "Thank you very much!" (ありがとうございます！)

He grinned, admiring the guild's mark, when Erza pointed to the job board. "The main job of a guild member is completing jobs to help the citizens. In return for the help, rewards could be new gear or money. Pick a job and let's go."

Natsu scanned the posters and flyers on the cluttered board... _T__hat one!_

He showed it to Erza, who gave a nod of approval as she turned to Mira, saying, "We're taking this job."

The friendly girl nodded, and with a cheerful tone she took a note in a giant binder she pulled out from under the counter.

"All right, let's go! I'm totally going to crush this job!" Natsu raced out of the guild, quickly followed by the female knight.

**The legend of the Princess begins!**

**姫の伝説が始まる！**

* * *

**A/N: 17 more words!**


	6. Natsu's first job!

みんな、こんにちは!

Hey everyone! My few awesome readers and my friends.

A new chap! Don't kill me for being lazy and procrastinating. I promise to write over a thousand words. Also, note that my AU is in Japan. They will be speaking Japanese, so note that.

* * *

A beastly roar echoed through the lush, tree filled lands. Natsu and Erza sprinted through the forest, branches and roots tearing their skin and tripping them. "Damn it!" The roar was heard again, shaking the leaves and branches of the plants around them.

An enormous shadow burst out from the trees to the left of them. With a savage growl, the creature slashed at Natsu with its claws. A tear in his armor appeared and pain rocketed through his body. He grit his teeth, keeping the screech of pain inside him and turning around to face his opponent.

Erza quickly took the opportunity to strike, getting cuts on the creature's back and arms. Natsu leapt backwards, raising his blade in an offensive stance. He looked up and read the name of the monster: Were-king Lupus. It was a massive wolf, walking on two feet. It looked like a wolf, but it's build was that of a human's, with an 8-pack and ripped arms, although wickedly sharp claws, instead of hands and fingers existed at the end of them.

_I should've known this would be hard..._ He danced out of the wolf's way, countering with a stab. _Damn, this isn't doing a thing to his HP!_

Erza switched to her Giant's armor, (巨人の鎧 _Kyojin no Yoroi_) brandishing her Evil Crushing Spear to keep the mob away from the two players. "Natsu! Use your fire attacks!" She lunged and scored a gash on the wolf's right leg, before rolling to dodge its retaliation.

"Got it!" He stood, dashed behind the boss and ignited his sword.

**INFERNO SLASH!**

Flame burned into the beast's back, singing its fur and burning it's skin. It howled, rage and pain evident in the sounds that bounced off the nearby trees. Seconds later, several howls echoed back. _A call for help! _Erza leveled her spear, winding up for a throw. "Take this!"

She launched it, the weapon being propelled with both magical and physical powers, struck the wolf squarely in the chest. "All right! We got it!" Natsu cheered.

"Not so fast!" Erza warned. The boss merely pulled it out, revealing a sizable wound in its chest. It growled, and a pack of smaller wolves backed it up, Erza and Natsu being surrounded.

They stood back-to-back, Erza now in her normal armor, Natsu nervously glancing around. "Listen." Erza's words brought him to the fight, sharpening his focus. "On three, charge and use your most wide-spread attack. We should be able to take the weaker ones without spending any more energy.. Then concentrate on the tougher ones." Natsu nodded, acknowledging her plan.

"Ready? One."

"Two."

"_Three_."

They broke apart, each heading for one side of the large group around them. Erza quickly changed to her Heaven's Wheel armor (天輪の鎧 _Tenrin no Yoroi_), summoning multiple blades to her side.

**HEAVEN'S WHEEL! BLUMENBLATT! (天輪・繚乱の剣 _Tenrin: Burūmenburatto_)**

A magic circle appeared behind her, magical blades raining down from it, decimating the ranks of the pack.

On the opposite side, Natsu took Crimson Lotus and spun in a circle.

**SEARING PAIN!**

Blue flames materialized in his surroundings, creating a whirlwind of fire, blasting the pack with the spinning heat.

When the smoke cleared, there were only a few wolves were left, along with the Were-king, Natsu and Erza standing in the middle of the debris and burned ground. The pair communicated with their eyes, charging the remainder of the pack. They tore through, slashing and sweeping, flames and steel flashing in the air. The boss recovered his wounds, sitting back from the main battle until it was finished.

After a few moments, the calm before the storm, they clashed. The powerful claws and arms of the beast met the unbreaking steel and resolve of the two Fairy Tail members. Although the devastating blows from Natsu and Erza landed, the boss shrugged it off.

After a while, Natsu and Erza were low on HP and their energy was spent. They paused, panting and watching for any surprises. _This isn't working! Think, Natsu, think! _He rubbed his eyes, the ashes irritating them. _Wait..._ "The eyes! I bet that's its weak point! He shouted to Erza, before he was slammed into the foliage.

Erza nodded, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration.

**BLACK WING ARMOR! (黒羽の鎧 _Kureha no Yoroi_) MOON FLASH! (黒羽・月閃 _Kureha: Gessen_)**

A deadly strike, the monster took at least half its health damage. "Finish it Natsu!"

Natsu got back up, groaning. He narrowly dodged a thrown rock, and deflected another with the flat of his sword. _All right, you asked for this! _Natsu charged, gripping his sword's hilt tightly. "This is it! My final attack!"

**CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!(紅蓮爆炎刃 _Guren Bakuenjin!_)**

He spun his sword in a circular motion, destructive scarlet flames forming a magical vortex that tore into the enemy. They combined into a lethal blade, piercing the Were-king's body, exploding with enough force to singe the surrounding greenery. The wolves' body only remained as ash, being blown away by the winds as Natsu stood triumphantly, a halo of fire burning in the air, as if he were a god and not just a kid on a virtual adventure. His eyes caught the light of the inferno, onyx shining with the reflection of red and orange..

Erza's eyes widened, taking in the scene in front of her, before the blaze dissipated and the colorful words: "You defeated Were-king Lupus! 100 experience earned! Loot: Mystery egg, Fyre Ruby, 5000 Silver coins." popped into the air, ruining the moment.

Natsu's eyes fluttered, and he fell down, exhausted. He stretched and rolled onto his back. Grinning, he fist pumped towards the sky., "Our first job complete! I can't wait till we get back!" A yawn took over his smiling face, and he closed his eyes before falling into slumber.

Erza couldn't help but smile at his silliness.

* * *

**Horrible ending, IKR? Please don't be tough on me. I is very tired and busy -_- I NEED MORE INSPIRATION!**

**Review! Oneshot ideas! _Constructive criticism! _random comments! I love you guys!**

ありがとうみなさん！

私はあなたのすべてを愛しています！

Don't forget to check PM's! Also will be editing the chapters, so... : )


	7. Chapter 7

_**GODS I'M SORRY.**_

I went to UIL concert and got one sweepstakes. (Highest division)

And I'm taking the state tests and EOC for Algebra.

So I hate my school.

And can't update for lack of time. I'LL MAKE IT UP FOR YOU GUYS!

Review and tell me your thoughts... I'll take ideas for the plot since I'm lacking a few.

I'll be editing things... so... Keep an eye out!

(This is will be replaced with the newest chapter when I write it.)

5/1

ごめんなさい！  
I'm on hiatus because of SCHOOL.  
No updates for weeks...  
BAND, EOC, TESTS, HOMEWORK.

I'M SOOOOO SORRY.

EDITING AND ASOIRDGLHAIUK;ALJGLAKJ.

How about you ask me for a one shot? I can do that. I have minor writer's block (not really) and just need a break because of school stress.

I'M ONLY 13 YEARS OLD!

(I might be lying about this age, FYI. _MAYBE_.)


End file.
